How A Broken Heart Heals
by Writteninthestars08
Summary: How Lux deals with Bug leaving after episode 1x06. How would things change between her and Jones if Bug never came back? Would Lux finally realize how Jones really feels about her? Or will things go the same as before? Slightly AU This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Flashbacks in Italics. This is just the chapter to explain what happened. It'll get better as it goes on. :)**

**Chapter 1**

Lux rolled over in her bed to the picture of her and bug on her nightstand. Feeling frustrated with the whole thing she pushed the frame down not wanting to look at it anymore. Bug had left and hadn't even bothered to say where he was going or when he would be back. He hadn't even said goodbye. No call. No nothing. Lux hadn't seen him since the night she told him what had happened between herself and Jones. She had gone to his apartment to talk to him. And as she thought back on that day she still felt the coldness he had toward her.

_"This won't take long." Lux had said walking into the apartment as Bug sat on the mattress on his floor._

_"When you asked me where I was today...I was with Jones. I was showing him where you grew up so that he would understand." she continued as Bug rolled his eyes at her._

_"And when you asked me if anything had happened between us...I lied. He kissed me and I pushed him away. I swear that I told him to stop and that I had a boyfriend and to take me home. And I wanted to tell you. I-I would have...but when we pulled up you were already so mad." she said stumbling over the words to get them out._

_"I deserve better...than how you treated me in front of Cate and Jones today."_

_"You want better go find better. No ones stopping you." Bug answered shocking Lux. The tears started to form in her eyes. She scoffed and turned for the door._

_"What? What am I suppose to say!" Bug called out standing up._

_Lux turned "I don't know. Anything! I'm sorry Maybe!" she answered crossing back to where Bug stood. "I don't get this side of you. It's like-It's like you've turned into your-"_

_"Don't say it." Bug warned._

_Lux looked up at him. Tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"It's true. You've become your Dad." Lux said another tear falling down her cheek._

_"You should go be with abercrombie." Bug said looking away._

_"That is not what I'm saying."_

_"No you're right. You deserve better. I don't wanna be my Dad. I never wanna be that guy with you."_

_"No. B-Bug that's not-"_

_"You need to go." Bug said as he opened the door._

_Lux stood there just staring at him tears still in her eyes._

_"You shouldn't be with me." Bug said as he held the door open. A look of hurt on his face._

_Lux stood there for a second before she started for the door._

_"I-" Lux started to say._

_"Go!" Bug said nodding toward the hallway._

_Lux walked through the door into the hallway. The door slammed behind her and made her jump. She turned around to stare at the closed door. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The cold started to set in and she decided to head home._

_The next day while Lux was coming out of class looking at messages on her phone. Jones ran to catch up to her._

_"Hey! Are you okay?" he asked when he caught up to her._

_"Why wouldn't I be?" Lux said continuing to walk down the hall._

_"I was just worried you and Bug-"_

_"I said I'm fine, Jones." Lux turned cutting him off._

_"It's just I got you this necklace." Jones said holding it up._

_Just then Lux's phone rang._

_"Hey Gavin." she'd answered with a smile. When she turned around though her face had fallen. She looked at Jones for a second before hanging up. A mixture of shock, pain and confusion on her face._

_"You okay...?" Jones asked obviously concerned. "What's wrong?"_

_Lux looked up at Jones for a second as she hung up her phone. Then she turned and walked down the hall leaving him wondering what had her so upset._

_Cate was sitting on the floor looking through a box of photos of her and Ryan when Lux came through the front door. She had felt numb. Why had Bug left? Why hadn't he said anything?_

_Cate turned to look at Lux who was standing in the hallway staring off into space. "What happened?" Cate asked concerned as Lux turned and walked into the living room. Her pain of loss all over her face. Tears were in her eyes once again as she answered her new found Mom._

_"Bug left. Gavin said he's gone." Lux answered tears in her voice. She was on the edge of breaking down. "I did what you said I told him the truth and he left." she said tears started to fall down her cheeks._

_Cate got up from where she had been sitting on the floor in front of the couch and went to her daughter wrapping her arms around her and letting her cry._

_"I mean what should I have done? Lied so he'd stay?" Lux asked through her tears._

_"You did the right thing." Cate answered her daughter. Holding her tighter. "You did."_

Lux shook of the memories. She couldn't just sit around waiting for Bug to come back. She had to get out there and live her life. She's wasn't gonna let him leaving hold her back.

**So let me know what you guys think about my writing. I'd love to hear your opinions and constructive criticism is welcome too. This is my first fanfic so everything is gonna take some time to get used to. Please be patient with me as updates may take awhile. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Lux got to school that morning Jones was waiting for her by her locker.

"Hey. Is everything okay? You took off pretty quick yesterday."

"Yeah it's fine." Lux answered slowly. Trying to convince herself more than Jones.

"Are you sure...? You seem kinda distracted." Jones looked at her trying to read her eyes for any clue as to what was really going on.

"Yeah. I'm positive. Look I've gotta get to class, but I'll see you later." she answered shutting her locker and heading down the hall to her first class. Jones watching her as she left.

Something had obviously happened. And whatever it was was tearing Lux apart. That much he was certain of from the way she had acted. The question though, was what could be so bad...?

Lux walked into her english class taking a seat in the middle of the room. She didn't feel like having too much attention on her today. She just wanted to blend in and turn invisible. Just for today. She needed time to adjust. She knew she needed to move on from Bug, but he had only just left yesterday. And sadly you couldn't just move on from the person you had been in love with that fast. Lux started to tune out with her thoughts just as the teacher came into the room. Walking up to the front of the room and grabbing a stack of papers off his desk.

_Oh great a pop quiz. Just what I need._ Lux thought as he started handing out the tests.

Lux was happy when she got home from school. The test had gone better than she'd thought, and it was now the weekend. She had time to relax and deal with everything without distractions. She headed up to her room and put her ipod into it's dock. Letting the music surround her. She went to sit on her bed and rest her eyes.

A little while later she heard Cate knock softly on the attic stairs. Popping her head up to see if it was ok to come in. Lux nodded for her to come up.

"How was school today?" she asked coming to sit on the bed next to Lux.

Lux rolled her eyes as she sat up against her pillows.

"Alright here. This'll help I promise." Cate said handing Lux a tub of ice cream.

Lux looked at the ice cream and then back at Cate. "Rocky Road?" she asked quizically.

"It's a metaphor. So you can eat." she answered handing Lux a spoon.

Lux took the spoon and opened the ice cream. "Bug's gone, and I'm the one who drove him away."

"He drove himself away. On his motorcycle. After you asked him to treat you better."

"It's all just kind of a blur." Lux said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Cate sighed looking at her daughter. "That's what breakups do. They confuse things. They make you doubt yourself. And get back in bed in the middle of the day." Lux rolled her eyes looking away.

"That is why you need this." Cate said pulling a twenty out of her back pocket and handing it to Lux.

"Hmm?" Lux looked at her confused.

"Retail therapy."

Lux looked at the twenty in her hand. "I guess some arm warmers could take the edge off." Lux replied with a small smile forming a the corners of her mouth.

"Exactly." Cate said returning the smile.

Lux took in a breath before speaking. "Cate. Boyfriend leaving aside..." She paused to find the words. "This has all been pretty great lately. Thanks."

"Of course." Cate smiled lovingly at her daughter. "A-And you probably already know this by now. I mean if you don't you should." she said stumbling over her words. "Whatever you need. I'm here." Lux smiled at Cate. The two just sitting in comfortable silence.

That night Lux was over at Baze's when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey. Can you come outside?" Jones asked on the other end.

"Um...yeah. Give me a sec." she answered hanging up the phone and head down the stairs.

When Lux walked out the front door of the bar she saw Jone's leaning against his jeep.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" Jones asked slowly.

"No." Lux answered cautiously. "Why?"

"I thought maybe we could do something."

"You're asking me out?" Jones nodded yes.

"Like on a date. Why?"

"What do you mean why?" he asked confused. "'Cause I want to go out with you." he smiled as he waited for Lux to respond.

"What do you have in mind?" Lux asked folding her arms across her chest. "I stand in the cheering section at one of your games. We share a milkshake at the Dairyhut?" she shot back sarcastically.

"Don't hate on milkshakes." he smirked joking with her.

"You know what I mean. You're-You're Abercrombie. I'm the foster freak bong girl. There's an inherent compatabilty issue."

"Really? I thought it was a classic story. Boy meets bong girl, boy trys to kiss bong girl, boy awkwardly asks out bong girl." this time he got a smile out of her. "Alright how 'bout this? You and me tomorrow. No cheering section. No milkshakes. I think I know something you'll love."

"How do you know what I love?" she asked with a shrug.

"I have my ways." he answered smiling down at her. "But you won't find out unless you say yes."

Lux looked up at him smiling. "Alright."

"Cool. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Jones asked opening the door of his jeep.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Lux said turning to head back inside.

**Ok so you guys left so many great comments on the first chapter and wanted me to update soon. So I threw this chapter together really quick. I help but use the scene where Jones asks Lux out. It's just so darn cute! :) So anyways I hope you guys like this. And the next chapter may take a while to get up 'cause I'm still trying to figure out what I want there date to be. So bare with me lol :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Lux was getting ready for her date with Jones. "_Who in the world goes on a date at 9:30 in the morning?"_ she thought to herself.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Baze went to get it.

"Hey Jones," Baze greeted Jones casually as he walked into the loft.

"Hey." Jones replied smiling.

"Lux is in her room. I'll go get her."

"Alright." Jones answered standing by the door. As he was waiting for Lux he realized he was more nervous than he'd thought he'd be. Hopefully everything went well.

Just then Lux came around the corner, coat in hand.

"Hey." She smiled almost shyly as she walked over to Jones.

"Hey."

"So what's this thing you think I'll like so much?" Lux asked jokingly as they headed toward the door.

"You'll just have to wait. It's sorta a surprise..." Jones answered with a smirk.

"Okay..." she answered slowly with a small smirk.

A little while later they were driving down a secluded road. As Lux looked around she was sure they were lost.

"If you were lost would you admit it?" Lux asked looking around once more. "'Cause we seem _really_ lost. Feels like we've been driving for like two days."

"We're not lost." Jones answered with a smirk.

Just then a song came up in the playlist they had been listening to on Jones ipod that caught Lux's attention.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed grabbing the ipod to look at it more carefully.

"What?" Jones asked looking over at her for a second before he turned his eyes back to the road.

"Who gave you this mix?" Lux questioned.

"What do you mean? I made it." he answered looking over at her nervously for a second. "Change it if you want."

"No! No I love it. The Shaky Hands,Red Fang,The Dirty Mittens!" She exclaimed excitedly. "We have pretty much the _exact_ same taste in music. Me and my friend Tasha saw The Shaky Hands at Pop 'n' Half."

"No way!"

"Mhmm."

"Last July?"

"Mhmm."

"I was there."

"Wh-What? That place was tiny. I probably spilled a drink on you."

"I'd remembered that." Jones said with a smile looking over at Lux. "I can't believe you like them." he said almost in shock.

Lux just smiled and looked at the window as she said "If this was a cheesy romantic comedy. This would be the part when we fell totally in love, and realized we were soulmates." she declared rolling her eyes a little. Jones looked over at her with a smirk. "We're not." she said looking down for a second. When she looked up she had a small smile on her lips. She looked back over at Jones who returned it with one of his own.

**A/N-****Ok so sorry this chapter is a little shorter and that it took me so long to update, but that's 'cause I decided to break up there date into 2 chapters so I'll be able to update sooner for you guys next time since I'm working on chapter 4 now. ;) Anyways I hope you like this filler chapter for now. Reviews would be appreciated and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm really glad you all are liking my story so far. If you every have any ideas you'd like me to add to this story or an idea for a LUX fanfic in general message me. I'm always open to suggestions.**

**-Renee :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's update 2. I hope you all like it. Wow! 2 updates in the same day. That's a record for me lol I'm starting to remember why I loved writing this fic so much to begin with. So there should be updates sooner than a month in between. I'll try, but it depends on what I have going on and if I get writers block or not. Hopefully it doesn't show up again for a while. :) Anyways let me know what you think. Reviews always help with the writing process for me. **

**Chapter 4**

"This is it?" Lux asked confused as they pulled up to a house a little while later. "Hmm. Am I meeting your grandparents? 'Cause that would be really weird for a first date." Lux asked staring at the house as if it could tell her what was going on. Jones gave her a small smirk as the front door opened. A teenage girl walking out.

"Oh my god! Tasha!" Lux exclaimed running to meet her friend.

"You made it." she said with a smile as they hugged in the center of the yard. Both clearly happy to see eachother. It had been weeks since Tasha had been placed with a new family 3 hours away. Lux was so greatful to be able to see her again. She turned around to see Jones walking up to her.

"How did you know?" she asked smiling from ear to ear.

"I called her and got the address." he answered smiling almost smugly. "I mean we can still go to the _Dairy Hut _if you'd rather." he continued with a playful shrug.

Lux just laughed and hug Tasha once again. Smiling at Jones over her shoulder. He gave her a smile back before they all headed into the house.

A little while later Lux and Tasha were talking in the living room while Jones played with Tasha's 2 foster siblings.

"So it's ok here?" Lux noted looking around at the nice house.

"Uh, it's whatever." Tasha answered sarcastically. "I was right. They just wanted a babysitter."

"Yeah." Lux replied rolling her eyes with her friend. "Like the Owen's. Do you remember Chuck and Rachel?" she asked with a hint of a laugh in her voice.

"Oh yeah. The Children of the corn. Mhmm." Tasha answered slowly.

"Didn't they try to set you on fire?" Lux asked recalling the memory.

"I still flinch whenever someone strikes a match." Tasha answered with a small smirk.

Looking over Lux's shoulder at Jone's playing with her foster siblings she turned to Lux. "So...Jones. He's uh..cuter than I remembered." she said smiling which made Lux roll her eyes, but smile nonetheless as she looked behind her. She replied with a small laugh before answering. "You know he was at that show. The Shaky Hands. The one we snuck into."

"Hmm.." Tasha smirked as her friend went on.

"Bug never would have done anything this thoughtful." Lux declared referring to Jones bringing her to Tasha.

"Not true. He would've driven you here...in a stolen car." Tasha replied as they both smirked. "Speaking of. He uh...he called. He's in Sacremento. At some hostel Rose something. I wrote his number down. I told him if he talks to Gavin tell him to suck it." she relayed smirking as she handed Lux a napkin with Bug's phone number on it.

"I don't know if I want it..." Lux replied unsure of whether to take it or not.

"I told Bug he was a moron to leave." She took a breath before handing the number to Lux again. "Take it anyway. Incase you change your mind."

Lux hesitated before she took the number. Forcing a small smile as her friend watched her.

Later when Lux and Jones returned to Baze's loft after there date they were bantering over the song Lux had chosen to play on the mix.

"You just had to pick that song on. That's gonna be stuck in my head for days." Jones said with a smile.

"Well it's something to remember me by." Lux answered smiling back at him.

"I could drive you again sometime. To Tasha's...or whereever. You know it's only like seven hours to Whistler." Jones said half teasing.

"Umm...don't take this the wrong way, but I thought today was gonna be a disaster." Lux said looking over at Jones who now had a look of confusion on his face. "Everything sucked so bad since Tasha left...and Bug. But today...was the first time I felt like someone else got me. You know?" she asked seriously as she look at Jones. "It sounds corny. Even the word corny sounds corny." she rambled get a smile out of him. "But...what you did today was really thoughtful." she replied sincerely.

There was a moment where everything just seemed to slow down as she and Jones looked at eachother. It seemed to stretch on forever before Jones spoke only seconds later.

"I want to tell you something." he said slowly.

"Okay." Lux nodded for him to go on.

"I know everything has pretty much sucked for you lately, but I want you to know...if you ever need someone to talk to...I'm here. No matter what it is. Man that was cheesy. It sound better in my head." he said with a small smirk after he was done.

"No I get it. And thanks...for everything. Today was amazing." Lux replied before opening her car door. "I should probably get inside though before Baze puts out a missing persons report." she joked.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Jones commented smiling as they walked up the step to the front door.

"So I guess I'll see you at school then..."

"Yeah. I'll see you at school."

"Right." Lux said smiling.

"I had fun today too." he replied smiling at her before leaning down to kiss her quickly on the cheek. "Night Lux."

"Night." she answered with a small smile.

He turned to head back down the stairs to his jeep. Lux watching him. A little shocked at what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later that night Lux was in her room thinking of how truly amazing the day had turned out. While she was putting her things away she found the napkin Tasha had given her with Bug's number on it. She stared at it for a moment before deciding she didn't want it and throwing it in her trash bin. If Bug didn't care enough to tell her what was going on with him, she wasn't gonna waste anymore time on him. Jones was there for her now and she knew she could trust him.

As she walked up to her locker on Monday to get a book for History class she noticed Jones standing there waiting for her.

"Hey," He said with a smile on his face. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"It was actually pretty good. I just chilled at Baze's and we went to the fair yesterday. How was yours?" She replied smiling back at him.

"It was pretty good. Just caught up on some homework and stuff..."

"Cool. Sounds like a lot of fun." She joked. "Anything to hard?"

"Nah. Not to hard. Just had to write a long paper for English. I'm so glad it's done now. I thought I would never finish." He answered with a small laugh as they started to head towards her class.

"Yeah I know what you mean I had that same paper to write last week. It was such a relief when I was done with it."

"Yeah." Jones replied smiling. He looked as if he was going to say something else, but stopped as soon as they reached the classroom. "Well I guess I'll see you later..." He half asked.

They were both thinking the same thing. Was this tension going to lighten up soon. They had to talk about the kiss eventually, right?

"Yeah. I'll see ya later." Lux smiled at him as she walked into class.

_So much for bringing it up now._ She thought as she took her seat.

**A/N-So yeah sorry this is so short, but I really wanted to update sooner for you guys than I did last time. The next chapter will be longer I promise, but I hope you enjoy this one in the mean time. It's pretty much just a filler. But as I said I didn't wamt to make you guys wait too long for an update. Anyways R&R please. And thanks to everyone who has favorited this story. You guys make me smile. :)**

**-Renee 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here's chapter 6. Sorry for such a long wait guys. **

**Chapter 6**

The next day Lux was locking up her bike when Jones walked up to her. She wasn't having much luck getting the bike lock to work.

"I can see the obituary now. Death by bike lock." Jones said with a smirk.

"Can a lock hate you? Because this lock, hates me."

"What's the code?" Jones asked ready to help.

"One, two, three, four." Jones gave Lux a curious look.

"It's Baze's." Lux answered with a small smile.

Jones replied with a small laugh. "So uh...you talked to Tasha?"

"Not much since we saw her." Lux answered with a small shrug.

"You still chilling at Baze's?" Jones asked trying to make small talk.

"Well I'm not back at Cate's if that's what you mean." Lux answered with a bit of sarcasm.

"You wanna go to winter formal tonight?" Jones asked almost out of nowhere.

"I'd rather eat paste." Lux quickly replied thinking he was joking.

A hurt look crossed Jones' features.

"Wait w-were you like...asking me?" Lux questioned with a small smile.

"No. I don't know. Yeah. Kinda. " Jones answered nervously. "You know as friends."

"Your dateless? The day of?" Lux asked in disbelief.

"Brynn found out I went on a date with you. She wasn't happy." Jones answered with a small shrug. "So...I guess you could say, you owe me one."

Lux stared at him for a second smirking as she though of how to answer.

"Say yes. It'll be better than eating paste, I swear." Jones remarked with another one of his trademark smirks.

"Sure. Why not? It'll be fun." Lux answered with a smile.

"_Besides...maybe this is just what we need to talk about what happened_." She thought to herself.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8 then." Jones said smiling as he headed into West Monte.

**I'm so sorry this is so short and boring guys, but I seem to have hit a major writers block wall recently and haven't been able to work on any of my stories. :( But I still want to give you an update even if it's just a filler. And hey you have to know how Jones asks Lux to the dance right? ;) Hope you guys enjoy it anyway. I've got somewhat of an idea for what will happen at the dance. I just need my writers block to let me get it out of my head lol :) **

**One more thing. I noticed recently that I've gotten 3 more followers for this story. I'd just like to say thanks for liking my writing enough to subscribe to me and I hope you enjoy my work. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once she had gotten home Lux went to her room and looked through her options of what to wear to the dance. After and hour there were clothes strewn all over her bed and floor. She had finally settled on a knee length pink dress with sparkles that Cate had gotten her a while back. Neither one of them had known what she would need it for when they had bought it, just that Lux needed a dress for a special occasion if one were to arise anytime soon. Lux was thankful that she had the dress now. It was perfect for the winter formal.

After finishing getting ready Lux went downstairs so Cate could help her with her hair. She had said she would curl it slightly for her if she wanted and Lux had liked the idea. Not to mention she was pretty sure Jones would love it too. She wanted everything to be perfect tonight. She felt like something big was going to happen, and she secretly wished it would be Jones telling her how he felt. After he had kissed her on the cheek the other night things had been a little awkward between them, but Lux was happy when he had asked her to the Winter Formal. Maybe things weren't as awkward between them as she had imagined.

Another half an hour later the doorbell rang. Jones had come to pick Lux up. He looked great in a suit and Lux couldn't help but smile at him as soon as she opened the door.

"Wow. You look...beautiful." Jones commented Lux, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks," Lux replied back smiling. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Shall we?" Jones held out his arm for Lux link hers with.

"We shall."

Right before they could walk out the door though Cate came running into the room holding a camera.

"Just one picture. I promise." she said once she had caught up to the two teens.

"Alright, but just one." Lux replied slightly holding back a laugh at how excited her mom was.

"Say cheese."

"Cheese." Lux and Jones said at the same time.

"Great." Cate said after she had gotten the picture. "Now you two have fun. And be back by 11."

"We will." Jones assured her as he and Lux walked out the front door and headed to his jeep.

**Finally a new update. Yay! I'm slowly starting to get back to this story. And I need it too with all the Lux and Eric stuff going on on the show. Ugh! I wish they would just put Lux and Jones together already. But at least we know once they do it'll be EPIC! ;D Hope you all enjoy this update and please remember to review. It makes me smile. ;) The next chapter should be the dance. And I have a few cute ideas in mind for it. :)) **

**P.S.**

**My birthday is in 2 days. Woo! I'm gonna be 20 lol ;) I still can't believe it. Anyways if you would share this story with your friends, family members, anyone really and help me get more reviews I would really appreciate it. And thanks to all my faithful reviewers that I have. You all make me want to keep writing this. Thank you so much for all your kind words. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Song suggestions for this chapter:**

**The Mixed Tape-Jack's Mannequin**

**Everything-Lifehouse**

**Breathe Again-Sara Bareilles ( I see this as the song Lux and Jones are slow dancing too) ;)**

**Chapter 8**

Around 15 minutes later, Lux and Jones pulled up to Westmonte, Jones coming around to open Lux's door for her. The two headed into the school, and toward the gymnasium where the Winter Formal was already in full swing.

"So this is what a school dance looks like?" Lux asked, scrunching up her nose a bit as she did.

Jones couldn't help but smile at her reaction. "Not exactly what you were expecting?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Not exactly," Lux answered with a slight smile playing on her lips. "It's not as lame as I thought it would be."

They both laughed at Lux's comment as they made there way further into the party.

"So...now what?" Lux asked, as they reached the sidelines of the dancefloor.

"Well I could either get us some punch, or we could dance." Jones answered with a small shrug.

"Would it be weird if I said I didn't know how to dance?" Lux asked looking down at her feet then back up at Jones. "I think I have two left feet."

"I'm sure your a great dancer. Come on." Jones replied encouragingly.

He softly grabbed Lux's hand and led her out to the dance floor. Stopping when they got about half way into the dancing group of teenagers around them.

"Just do what I do." Jones motioned to how he was bouncing side to side along with the music.

"Like this?" Lux asked, as she hesitantly started to mimic the movements Jones was making.

"Just like that." Jones replied with a smile. "See I told you, you aren't a bad dancer."

Lux smiled as they started to dance along with the music. She was really getting into it and enjoying herself.

* * *

A couple songs later a slow song came on. Both Jones and Lux stood still for a second before Jones looked at Lux with an almost shy smile.

"Do you wanna...?" He asked, letting the question linger for a second.

"Um...sure." Lux answered timidly.

Jones moved towards Lux and placed his hands on her hips. She in turn placed her hands on Jones' shoulders. The both of them feeling a little awkward at how close they were to each other. Neither of them knowing quite what to do. An awkward silence fell over them for a few seconds before Lux decided to say something.

"Well at least it looks like I'm a natural at slow dancing." She joked, getting a smile out of Jones in return.

"Yeah, you'd never know you hadn't done this until now."

"May I could go professional with it. You know ballroom dancing."

"Definitely," Jones replied with a smirk. "I say you'd have a definite chance of getting second place at best...maybe first if your lucky." He replied slowly. "Depending on who your partner is."

"Well I think I might know of a person who could be my partner. If he's not too busy with Football and Basketball." Lux replied teasingly.

"I think he might be able to fit you into his busy schedule." Jones remarked, with his trademark smirk.

Lux smiled at their banter. She had grown used to it. She was comfortable around Jones. And these days that was a rarity. With Tasha gone to her new foster home, Jones was really the only person Lux had. Well besides Cate, Baze, and Ryan. Although she knew for a fact they weren't going to be leaving her alone. Where as it seemed like everyone else had been dissapearing right and left. Lux couldn't explain it, but something inside of her told her Jones wouldn't be going anywhere either. Unless he was told to, and even then, he might just fight her on it.

There was a silence between the two again, however this time it wasn't awkward, but more comfortable. The two seemed to be taking in every detail of emotion on each others faces. Before Lux, or even Jones knew what was happening, they started to lean in towards the other. Meeting in a sweet kiss, Jones' hand cradling the back of Lux's head gently.

The two pulled apart after a few short moments, though it had felt more like minutes. Both with a smile on their faces. The dance had turned out better than either of them had anticipated.

**So here's the dance chapter. Finally! (lol jk) :p I Hope you all like it, 'cause I had a lot of fun writing this one. :) By the way if your a fan of Degrassi check out my newest story "Found" for Eli and Claire (Season 10). I only need one more review and I'll be posting chapter 3. ;) And I also have a Craig and Ellie oneshot I recently wrote too if you want to check that out and leave a review (They make me smile). ;D**

**-Renee **


	9. Chapter 9

Lux woke up the next morning wondering if everything that had happened the night before had just been dream. That was until she rolled over and saw the picture of herself and Jones at the dance- it now took up residence in the frame that used to hold Bug's picture. That's when all the memories came flooding back, and she had no doubt it had been real.

Everything had been so great and just what she had needed, even if she had never thought things could turn out that well when you truly opened yourself up to it. It would be a lie if she said she didn't wish she'd done it sooner.

Jones had just been so sweet and made sure he did everything he could for Lux to enjoy herself. From helping her loosen up when they were dancing, to the conversation they had had on the way home talking about everything that had been going on recently. A conversation that had ended with them deciding to try dating, but to take it slow.

It seemed like all the work they had been putting into their friendship had payed off. They were finally where they should be. After all the crap that Bug had put her through, Lux finally felt like this relationship with Jones was the stable and healthy one she deserved to have. The kind of relationship her first one should have been.

Her heart was finally starting to heal being around Jones. The cracks and breaks were slowly starting to close up, and the pain from Bug was just a dull throb and distant memory.

Being with Jones was where she belonged. She almost wished she had never been with Bug in the first place, and just avoided all the heartbreak. But never having all that happen could have meant never being with Jones now.

So in a way, she was happy for all that had happened. Because it had brought her to Jones, to where she belonged.

To the place where her broken heart was starting to heal.

To happiness.

**The End**

**Ok so I'm so sorry for keeping everyone of you that have been reading this waiting SO long, and for a really horrible last chapter at that. But my inspiration for this story has up and left, and it doesn't look like it's going to be coming back. So I wanted to at least give all my lovely subscribers and followers some sort of ending. I really appreciate all the love and support you all gave me since this was my first fanfic. You have no idea how much it's meant to me, and I don't think I'll ever really be able to fully express it or thank you all enough. I just wish I could have given you a better ending to the story, but I guess a somewhat crappy ending is better than none at all right? ;) **

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy! **

**Thanks again from the bottom of my heart. :D**

**-Renee **


End file.
